love, caroline
by Perperuna
Summary: Caroline w końcu decyduje się na wyjazd z Mystic Falls, by zwiedzić świat. I tęskni za Klausem. Przyznała się do tego. Zbiór listów pomiędzy Caroline, a Klausem z cząstkową obecnością innych znajomych.
1. Chapter 1

_Klaus,_

_Zbierałam się do napisania tego listu jakieś dwa tygodnie. Zapewne dziwi cię mój odzew, ale obietnica, którą mi złożyłeś, a którą sama tak chętnie przyjęłam, jest głupotą. Minęły trzy miesiące, a ja nie potrafię przestać o tobie myśleć. Na początku, przyznaję, byłam szczęśliwa, ponieważ w końcu udało mi się ciebie pozbyć, ale po jakimś czasie zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcale mi się to nie podoba. Przez te dwa lata naszej znajomości, stałeś się częścią mojego życia i po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie spędzenia wieczności bez ani jednej z naszych kłótni, twoich cudownych słów, spojrzenia i tego, w jaki wspaniały sposób wymawiasz moje imię. _

_Dobra, zagalopowałam się trochę, ale nie jestem dobra w pisaniu takich listów._

_W ciągu tych trzech miesięcy wiele się zmieniło. Ja się zmieniłam._

_Po naszym pożegnaniu okazało się, że Tyler wrócił. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony, byłam szczęśliwa, że był cały i zdrowy, ale z drugiej, byłam na niego wściekła. A jeszcze następnego dnia okazało się, że on chce do mnie wrócić! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Po tym, co mi zrobił, JA miałabym go przyjąć z otwartymi ramionami?!_

_Ale szybko mu to przeszło. Po pierwsze, Elena zaczęła coś podejrzewać, gdyż niby zmieniło się moje zachowanie; po drugie, Matt się przyznał, że odwiedziła go Rebekah, która powiedziała mu, że jest z Klausem, co prowadzi do trzeciego, kiedy Elena zorientowała się, że się z tobą spotkałam, a mój wygląd po powrocie do domu Salvatorów był daleki od przyzwoitego. A że ja nie potrafię kłamać, a Elena mnie trochę przycisnęła, poznała prawdę. Okazało się to dla mnie zgubne, gdyż, zgadnij!, Katherine przeżyła przenosząc się do ciała Eleny. Jest zdaje się jakąś Podróżniczką. Także Katherine wygadała się Stefanowi, co usłyszał Tyler. I wtedy zaczęło się piekło._

_W tym momencie, jedyną osobą, która ze mną rozmawia jest Stefan. I Katherine, która po usilnych walkach została zmuszona, by opuścić ciało Eleny i przejść do innego. Szczerze, nie spodziewałam się tego po niej, ale widać, że człowieczeństwo potrafi zmienić człowieka. Ostatnie miesiące w collegu były naprawdę trudne i w końcu stwierdziłam, że to jednak nie dla mnie. Miałeś rację mówiąc, że małomiasteczkowe życie mi nie wystarczy, dlatego postanowiłam pojechać zwiedzić świat. Stefan jest tym pomysłem zachwycony. Powiedział, że w takiej sytuacji, to najlepsze wyjście, gdyż nie ma sensu bym tkwiła w miasteczku, gdzie nie dzieje się nic oprócz wiecznego, niekończącego się dramatu. _

_Mam nadzieję, że w ciągu tych trzech miesięcy o mnie nie zapomniałeś, bo naprawdę w końcu postanowiłam robić to, na co sama mam ochotę, a to zawiera także w sobie dobór przyjaciół. _

_Wyjeżdżam z Mystic Falls za jakieś parę dni, list wyślę dzisiaj i liczę na to, że odpiszesz. Nie wiem, gdzie wyląduję, więc podaję swój adres e-mail: carolineforbes . gmail . com._

_Będę czekać, _

_Caroline_

A/N Wszystko wina Cat i tego, że robiłam porządek wśród zaczętych opowiadań, ale to było jako jedyne skończone, jeśli chodzi o prolog lub pierwszy rozdział. To opowiadanie składać się będzie z samych listów, e-maili, ewentualnie sms-ów lub rozmów telefonicznych. Tytuł jest totalnie zerżnięty z książki "love, rosie". Nie będę się wypierać, choć książki jeszcze nie zdążyłam przeczytać. Chciałam, ale siostra ją dorwała pierwsza. Nie wiem, jak często będę to aktualizować, ale postaram się pisać parę notek na miesiąc. Na razie, jestem na etapie pisania drugiej części Biwaku, a że tam dałam sobie czas do końca tygodnia, to na razie na to nie będę miała czasu.

Miłego czytania! I zapraszam do wyrażania swoich opinii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Do:** Caroline Forbes

**Od:** Klaus Mikaelson

**Temat:** brak tematu

Witaj Caroline,

bardzo się zdziwiłem widząc twój list w swojej skrzynce pocztowej, ale gdy przeczytałem jego zawartość, byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak wielkim komplementem dla mnie jest to, że nadal o mnie myślisz. Minęły zaledwie trzy miesiące i nie raz zastanawiałem się nad tym, co słychać w Mystic Falls. Miałem nadzieję, że po naszym wyjeździe stanie się tak nudno, że w końcu przyznasz, że to miasteczko nie jest dla ciebie. Jednak najwyraźniej musiało się zacząć dziać aż za wiele, by wypłoszyć cię z tego przeklętego miasta.

Bardzo cieszę się, że zdecydowałaś się na zwiedzanie świata. Szkoda, że beze mnie, ale rozumiem, że potrzebujesz samotnej podróży, by poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Znając twoją radosną osobowość, spotkasz na swojej drodze wielu wspaniałych ludzi.

Z twojego listu wywnioskowałem, że nie dość, że wszyscy wiedzą o naszym spotkaniu trzy miesiące temu, to Katerina zdołała przeżyć. Znowu. Chęć do życia tej dziewczyny jest zadziwiająca. Wilkołakiem się nie przejmuj, od początku powtarzałem, że nie jest dobry dla ciebie. Cieszy mnie także, że twoja przyjaźń ze Stefanem nie ucierpiała. Nie wspomnę o sobowtórze, gdyż wiesz, że jej nie lubię. Po paru latach mieszkania w Mystic Falls, każdy potrafi się zorientować, że jedyne, o co ona się martwi, to ona sama. Jest w tym bardzo podobna do Kateriny, choć pewnie nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Elena i Damon są po prostu siebie warci.

Z niecierpliwością oczekiwać będę pocztówek oraz opowieści z twoich podróży.

Klaus

* * *

Pozdrowienia z Wielkiego Kanionu!

Zawsze chciałam go zobaczyć i widok jest niesamowity!

Pozdrawiam,

Caroline

* * *

**Do:** Forbes

**Od:** Pierce

**Temat:** Gdzie twój telefon?!

Hej, Blondie!

Próbowałam się z tobą skontaktować używając, jak normalny człowiek, telefonu, ale irytująca pani informuje mnie tylko, że taki numer nie istnieje.

A ja mam pilną potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś normalnym. Kimś, kto nie jest facetem albo moim irytującym sobowtórem. Ratuj!

Kat

**Do: **Kat

**Od:** Caroline

**Temat:** Mówiłam przecież,…

…że nie będę używała telefonu. Chciałam, by ta wycieczka była wolna od namolnych telefonów od potrzebujących sobowtórów. Ciesz się, że w ogóle ci odpisuję. Elenie nie odpisałam. W sumie, nie wiem nawet, co napisać, gdyż jedyne, o czym pisała, to Damon, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Damon i ty. No i najważniejsze, ona. Gdzie ja wcześniej miałam oczy?!

Ogarnij Messengera. Mój nick to VampireBarbie.

* * *

**MuchPrettier1492:** Gorszych nicków w bazie nie było?

**VampireBarbie:** O, przepraszam! Jakby twój był lepszy.

**MuchPrettier1492:** Żebyś wiedziała, że jest. Ja przynajmniej nie chwalę się ludziom, że jestem wampirem.

**VampireBarbie:** Nikt normalny nie wierzy w wampiry.

**MuchPrettier1492:** …

**VampireBarbie:** Jak Mystic Falls?

**MuchPrettier1492:** Nudno. Elena próbuje namówić Damona, by mnie zabił. A nikomu krzywdy nie robię! Zastanawiam się, czy nie pójść w twoje ślady. Stefan bez ciebie też stał się nudny. Z waszego duo, ty jednak byłaś tą weselszą.

**VampireBarbie:** Polecam! Nie dość, że w końcu zwiedzę świat i poznam nowych ludzi, będę daleko od tego całego dramatu. Przekaż Stefanowi, by się nie dąsał, zbierał manatki i wyjeżdżał z tego przeklętego miasta.

**MuchPrettier1492:** To wtedy zostanę sama. Tak nie może być. Możemy do ciebie dołączyć?

**VampireBarbie:** NIE! To jest moja samotna wycieczka, w której poznaję siebie. Nie chcę na niej NIKOGO.

**MuchPrettier1492:** Poczułam się urażona. Ta dziewczyna, której ciało przejęłam, jest ładna, ale musiała mieć wielką empatię, bo coś czuję. Tracę swoją wspaniałość.

**VampireBarbie:** Przestań dramatyzować. Idź powkurzaj Elenę albo Damona. Od razu ci przejdzie. Lecę. Do usłyszeniaaa!

Mam nadzieję, ze nie zepsułam nikogo. Nie siedzę w głowie Klausa, a wiem, że jest on trochę staroświecki. W Elijahem w Poczekalni było jakoś łatwiej. Plus Kat. Uwielbiam ją i strasznie podobała mi się ich współpraca, więc jak dla mnie, są świetnym materiałem na dwie szalone przyjaciółki. Jeśli jest trochę OOC, to przepraszam. Ciężko odtworzyć charakter postaci, którą wszyscy znają. Łatwiej jest tworzyć postacie od podstaw.

Pozdrawiam!


End file.
